


The Society

by alyssawinchester1983



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssawinchester1983/pseuds/alyssawinchester1983
Summary: 5 girls are taken by a secret band of mafia members and forced to be their wives. The men rape the girls and treat them horribly.This is my first story, but i think its good!





	1. Taken

It was a cool spring evening in March. Alyssa, Skyler, Joyce, Carson, and Annalise, were all walking through the woods.

They walked until they found a large clearing with great big stone walls.  
"This looks like a good spot!" Joyce desided.

Carson started to set up a picnic. She paused as she heard mental banging. "What was that?" She asked

Alyssa shrugged.  
Suddenly, the stone walls opened and 5 large tough men stood there. Sam, Gabe, Eric, Daniel and Fred.  
Carson, the oldest of the group, frowned "Oh sorry, is this your property?" 

The biggest man, Sam, grinned. "No. But you are." 

The men each grabbed a girl. Gabe grabbed gently Joyce by her arms, but Sam grabbed Alyssa between her legs with one hand and her waist with another. 

The men started to push the girls inside the stone walls of their hideout. Eric was already kissing Annalise's neck. 

Carson struggled under Daniels hold and he slapped her.

They pushed the girls into a meeting room and tied them to the chairs. 

Sam stood in front of them and said, "Now listen here. From today on, you will be married to us. You will have our children and be our fuck toys. If you disobey your husband, we all get to fuck you. Now we want your names and ages. " He bent down to little Alyssa 

Alyssa trembled "I'm 15...and my name is Alyssa." She whispered quietly. 

Sam smirked "Sweet. Jail bate ass." 

Eric looked at Annalise "And you cupcake?" 

She frowned "Annalise, 15, done with this shit."  
Eric slapped her. 

Sam made each of them tell him, even stubbern Carson. 

"Skye, 16." 

"Joyce, 14" 

"Carson. 17." 

After that, Sam called the minister to marry them to their new toys. The girls cried the whole time. 

After that, the boys dragged them away and the true hell began.


	2. Eric and Annalise 1

Eric dragged Annalise into his room and stood her in front of him.

"Strip." 

Annalise paled "What?"

"Take your clothes off." Eric sneered.  
Annalise trembled but pulled her dress down and took her underclothes off. 

Eric smirked and got undressed. His 10 inch cock hard as can be.  
Annalise whimpered

Eric rubbed his cock as he looked at her breasts. He grabbed one with his other hand and moaned. 

She squirmed slightly as he felt her up. 

Eric smirked and pulled her close, whispering in her ear "Just relax and let me breed you." 

Annalise stiffned and He laughed. 

Eric pushed her against the wall and slammed into her pussy. 

Annalise screamed "No! Please!" 

Eric groaned and started thrusting roughly. He held her arms above her hesd and kissed her chest. 

Annalise closed her eyes, trying to escape the horror. 

Eric thrusted harder and hit her cervix. 

Annalise whimpered and started crying.

Eric whispered in her ear "Don't cry. You are my bitch now. You will give me children and keep my cock warm."

Annalise stiffned and nodded "Okay..."

Eric grinned, he had broken her.

He started to rub her clit as he thrusted into her heat. 

Annalise squirmed uncomfortably as her body slowly began to betray her.

Eric thrusted fast and moaned. 

Annalise screamed as he thrusted all the way up in her and released his baby batter. 

Eric moaned "Oh my god. You are amazing." 

He continued to rub her clit until her body betrayed her completely and she came violently, shaking all over.


	3. Sam and Alyssa 1

Sam dragged Alyssa into his room. He had torn her clothes off, she would never wear clothes again. 

He pushed her into his bed and dragged her tan thighs open.

Alyssa whimpered "What are you going to do to me?' She asked quietly.

Sam laughed "Make you have my children and fuck you all day, everyday." 

Alyssa started to shake and cry "Please no." 

Sam kissed up her thighs and started to eat her out.  
He licked up and down her pussy and pushed his tongue inside her a few times. He sucked her clit. 

Alyssa squirmed, she hated that she liked it. 

Sam held her legs wide open as he licked her core.

Alyssa let out a moan and turned bright red.

Sam laughed, pleased with himself.  
He added in his fingers and pushed two inside of her. 

Alyssa winced in pain, she was a virgin and had never had anything down there. 

Sam continue to finger her and eat her out until she came all over his face. He pulled his fingers out.  
He held them in front of her face, "Clean them off." 

Alyssa kept her mouth shut. 

He slapped her "Clean my fingers you fucking whore!" 

Alyssa yelped and took his fingers in her mouth, cleaning her juices off of them.

Sam chuckled and pulled his pants off, showing off his hard 13 inch cock. 

Alyssa whimpered, how was that going to fit in her. 

Sam held her legs far apart and slammed into her virgin cunt. 

Alyssa cried out "Oh!" 

He started to thrust violently, causing her to bleed. 

Alyssa started to cry and hid her face.

He continued and sped up. "So fucking tight." He moaned. 

She felt bruises on her thighs from him holding her legs open. She was shaking, scared for her life. 

He meant to breed her, and she couldn't be a mom. She was 15!

The only sounds in the room were his balls smacking her ass and violent pace  
He buried himself up to the hilt and painted her insides with his cum. 

Alyssa looked away, scared.

They stayee together like that for a few minutes before he pulled out and plugged her up, "Gotta keep it in you so i knock you up." He explained. 

He lay down next to her and spooned her, pulling blankets over them, "Sleep well pet."


End file.
